FIG. 1 schematically illustrates a stator end winding 10, as is known from the prior art, for an electrical generator. An electrical generator essentially comprises two parts, a stator as a stationary part, and a rotor arranged within the stator. A stator end winding 10 of the stator comprises a multiplicity of generator bars 12′, which are electrically connected to one another. Each of the generator bars 12′ in this case has respective bar ends 16′, as well as an involute 14 running between them. The respective generator bars 12′ have a multiplicity of conductor elements, which are twisted with one another.
During the production of a stator end winding 10 in the prior art, a multiplicity of generator bars 12′ are inserted into corresponding slots in a laminated core of the stator. The bar ends 16′ of in each two generator bars 12′ are then mechanically aligned with one another with involutes turned in opposite directions. This means that the bar ends 16′ are bent into suitable positions by means of appropriate tools. The bar ends 16′ which have each been aligned with respect to one another are then mechanically connected. According to the prior art, this mechanical connection is produced, for example, by soldering or by screwing, by means of appropriate screw-connection elements.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,385,254 discloses an arrangement with at least two generator bars for a stator of an electrical generator.